Britt Reid (Dozierverse)
250px|thumb|Britt ReidYou might be looking for the similar version of Britt Reid from NOW Comics. Britt Reid was the owner/publisher of the Daily Sentinel and the vigilante known as the Green Hornet during the 1960s. This version of Britt was portrayed by Van Williams in the 1966-67 television series ''The Green Hornet''. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Britt's early life, except he and Bruce Wayne attended the same private school, where the two were friendly rivals. Becoming The Green Hornet 250px|thumb|Britt Reid as The Green Hornet Though an exact date is unknown, Britt decided to become a masked vigilante sometime in the early 1960s after his father was framed for a murder he did not commit. Reid then came up with the idea for the Green Hornet persona, a hero operating outside the law pretending to be a criminal, and let a handful of close individuals in on his idea, including District Attorney Frank Scanlon, his secretary Lenore "Casey" Case, and his butler Kato (who also donned a mask to aid Britt in his war on crime). Adventures As The Green Hornet 1965 In 1965, The Green Hornet, Kato, and several other masked vigilantes were kidnapped and brought to a secret island base where they were cloned by a mad scientist from another world. They were eventually rescued by a secret agent who managed to infiltrate and destroy the baseCodename: Action #2-5. Mid-1966 In July of 1966, Britt and Kato traveled to Central City to present the "Newspaper of Tomorrow" (a supercomputer that could predict newspaper headlines) at the Central City Expo. While at the Expo, the Hornet and Kato had a run-in with Central City's famous hero: The Spirit. The three crime-fighters teamed-up to defeat Kid Kraken and Butcher BoydThe Green Hornet '66 Meets The Spirit #1-5. Late-1966/Early-1967 Main Article: The Green Hornet (TV series) Team-Ups With Batman & Robin In 1967, The Green Hornet and Kato had two encounters with Gotham City's Batman and Robin. During both encounters with the Dynamic Duo, they went after obsessed stamp collector Colonel GummA Piece of The Action (Batman episode)Batman's Satisfaction (Batman episode)Batman '66 Meets The Green Hornet #1-6 . Appearances Outside The Green Hornet TV Series * The Green Hornet and Kato make a "window cameo" in a Season Two episode of the Batman television series titled The Spell of Tut. * This version of The Green Hornet and Kato also appear in several different comics, including: ** Gold Key's The Green Hornet ''#1-3 ** Dynamite Entertainment's ''Codename: Action #2-5, Batman '66 Meets The Green Hornet #1-6, The Green Hornet '66 Meets The Spirit #1-5. Trivia * Though it was never mentioned in the television series itself, this version of Britt (like his radio counterpart) was in some way related to The Lone Ranger (though how exactly the two are related is unknown). This was mentioned in promotional material for the TV series. * A variation of this version of Britt Reid was introduced in NOW Comics' Green Hornet comics called Britt Reid II, who was the nephew of the "Golden Age" Green Hornet. Gallery Still Photos Van Williams Badass.jpg Britt Reid Pony Room.jpg Van.jpg Promotional Photos/Wardrobe Tests GHbadass.jpg RedGreeenHornet.jpg GreenHornetPortrait.jpg Artwork Model and Toy Collector Gale Heimbach.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dozierverse Characters